


Saviour

by clee17



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: 即使Dick成功地将Jason从那扇可怕的玻璃上解救下来，Slade也有其他办法摧毁他的精神——和泰坦成员之间的信任。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 47





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/gifts).



Dick觉得自己可以拯救一切，他十分确信Slade是如何地仇恨他。  
“这事无关于Jason或Rose，”他说，也如此想，过去的回忆像幽灵一样盘旋在他的身旁，让他痛苦而决然，“你想复仇，而我想了解恩怨——一了百了。”  
“我们交易吧，反正我才是你生气的那个不是吗？”  
他没有等来Slade的回应，取而代之的是卷帘门被拉起的声音，眩目的光线闪花了他的眼，当他终于眯起眼睛看到窗上挂着的是什么时，Dick感到自己几乎要窒息了。  
那是Jason，看起来过分糟糕的Jason，脸上有被殴打过的淤青与皮肤破损，他被捆绑在脆弱而透明的玻璃上——仿佛轻轻一推就会让他像一只罗宾鸟儿一样摔出到几十米的高空中去。被捆绑的四肢上布满了不同程度的摩擦痕迹与红肿——这还没有算上男孩大腿前侧深深的开放性伤口，他不用看就知道追踪器被挖出来了，那将会在男孩身体上留下一个丑陋的伤疤。  
“Jason，回答我，Jason。”  
Jason看起来虚弱透顶，他只能勉强对Dick眨了眨眼睛，Dick疯狂地拍打着玻璃，试图将他从现在的境地上解放出来，但那是在他听到滴答作响的倒数计时之前。  
玻璃在一瞬间碎裂了，锐利的玻璃碎片割伤了他的手，他在最后一瞬间抓住了男孩的腰，炸弹爆炸的冲击将男孩推向了他的怀中，他紧紧抱住了继任者的身体向后翻滚，在摔下的瞬间交换位置以保证那些碎裂的玻璃与不会对男孩已经饱受折磨的身体造成更大的创伤。  
“Jason，我会救你的。”他坚定地说，背后碎玻璃扎入皮肤的疼痛让他有些面部扭曲，但他又重复了一遍，“一定会救你的。”  
尽管他心里一百零一个确认丧钟绝不会就此善罢甘休。  
Jason在发抖，他下意识地抓住了Dick的T恤，Dick从未见过Jason这么脆弱，他抖得像一只掉出了鸟巢的罗宾鸟儿。Dick小心地托住了他的腰以帮助Jason站起来，大腿上的伤让他不得不用胳膊环抱着Dick，这让dick得以越过他的肩膀看向身后那个冰冷、令人恐惧的轮廓。  
“啊哈，又是一个英雄拯救一切的一天，”丧钟说，“多么动人的画面。”  
他没有戴面具，Dick可以看到对方灰白的头发和仅剩的一只眼睛，在黑暗里像一只阴冷的毒蛇盯住了他。年长者舒适地窝在一把椅子里，双腿分开，他闲适地敲击着自己的手指，放松得像是周五在沙发里观赏一场CW台的肥皂剧，这让Dick下意识绷紧了下颚。  
他抱紧了Jason，用右手压住男孩的后脑勺阻止他转过头去，这是他与Slade之间的游戏，他不希望再让男孩卷入进去：“你想要什么？”  
“啊，一个无聊的、孤寡老人的周末夜晚。”Slade在右手里把玩着什么，“你能指望一个失去了儿子的父亲想要什么呢，一场好戏，也许？”  
他用漫不经心地态度抚摸着右手里的、小小的立方体，现在Dick看清了，那是一个遥控器，这让他的心直往下沉，他知道丧钟有多么善于运用这些小玩意儿，他不能寄希望于丧钟只是好心地安装了刚刚那一个炸弹来放一场周末晚上的烟火。  
“蝙蝠侠是个天才，不是吗？”Slade用左手抓起侧几盘子里的食物，缓慢而悠闲地开始咀嚼，那是些被串成一串的、小小的鸟类食物，男人首先咬掉了它们中一只的脑袋，纤细的骨骼破裂声让Dick觉得恶心，“他关于追踪器的用法给了我一些启发，嘿，为什么不呢。我相信这在非洲会很受欢迎的，一颗像指甲盖儿一样的小玩意儿，只要混在食物、喝的饮料里进入人的胃部，就可以轻易地逃过任何侦测器的检验——这对那些勇敢的男孩们而言真有用不是吗。”  
他用手指捻着一只鸟儿，像是要在吃掉它之前将它捏成一片薄薄的馅饼，它的确被捏碎了，而后丧钟将它搓成了一团，像是扔掉食物残渣一样随意地向离他很远的地上扔去。  
砰——  
Dick本能地抱着Jason卧倒在地，巨大的冲击浪席卷而来，震动着他的耳膜，所有的声音都消失成了持续的嗡嗡声，有一瞬间他觉得自己几乎要呕吐出来了，但他忍住了。  
那爆炸规模不大，但足以将一个19岁的男孩由内而外炸成碎片——或许将他身边的一俩个人一同拖入地狱。  
“只要轻轻按下一个按钮，然后——砰，”Slade的右手始终没有离开那个小小的立方体，他的声音听来趣味盎然，“听起来真是精妙绝伦，那会是一场好戏不是吗？”  
Jason不敢置信地发出了一声窒息的咕哝，他努力控制着自己的颤抖，发出近乎绝望的嘶吼：“那是谎言！我什么都没有吃，也没有喝！我保证，Dick。蝙蝠侠教过我这些，我没有吃他给我的任何东西。”  
“啊哈，”Slade抹了抹嘴，他露出了一个意味深长的微笑，“如果我是你，我可不敢那么确定。你能保证自己一直都清醒着吗？”  
Dick支起了身体，他用一只胳膊托住男孩的脑袋，将他拉到了自己的膝盖上，但他的心在往下沉。Slade是对的，距离他们失去Jason已经过去了三天，Jason的情况看起来很糟糕，他很可能因为缺水而昏厥，而Slade可以使用注射器将任何液体注入男孩的喉咙，他甚至不会知道这一切的发生。  
“不，”Jason听起来更绝望了，他直视着Dick，手指痉挛着抓紧了Dick的衣领，“那是谎言，我没有——我确定他什么也没有给我喂下。”  
“Jason，我需要你非常确定这一点。”Dick感到空气仿佛变得锐利，这让他的呼吸变得缓慢而艰难，“你确定自己一直是清醒着吗？”  
Jason的嘴唇在颤抖，那些神采飞扬的神情、平日里看来可爱至极的嘴唇都仿佛因恐惧而变得褪色，他看起来苍白而脆弱，只有指节僵硬地抓得更紧了。  
Dick知道自己不需要继续问下去了。  
“相信我，我会有办法的。不管发生过什么，我会救你的，我保证。”炸弹爆炸的余波让Dick感到太阳穴止不住的疼痛，他低声安慰，尽管他知道这是句厚颜无耻的谎言。  
Jason没有再继续反驳，只是发出了一声转瞬即逝的啜泣声，或许是这几天的经历消耗了他的全部力气，他任由Dick将他抱起来，紧紧抓着Dick就像溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。  
嘎吱、嘎吱。  
Slade 咀嚼的声音在安静的房间里不断地扩大，摩擦着Dick的耳膜，他几乎听不见自己的声音。  
“你到底想要什么？”  
“告诉我，一个疲倦的老头子，像你们这样的年轻人，在周末的夜晚会做些什么？”Slade没有回答他的问题，他的声音听起来依旧那么的愉悦而轻快，“食物，电影，上床？”  
这听起来荒诞不经，Dick从未想过这样一个场面，他与Slade，面对面，隔着一个Jason，他们像俩个悠闲的成年男性探讨自己的夜生活。所以他只是继续绷紧了下颚，疯狂地打量着周围的一切，寻找任何可以帮助他逃脱的东西。  
坍塌的墙壁、光秃秃的钢筋水泥让他开始后悔自己破坏了通讯器，这让其他的泰坦成员没法定位自己的位置。他需要一点帮助，哪怕只有一点儿也好。  
嘎吱，嘎吱。  
丧钟继续咬下了下一只烤麻雀的脑袋，而后向Dick微笑，露出了牙齿，Dick可以看到他的犬齿在森冷的夜光下反射出冷酷的光芒。  
“中国人知道怎么烹饪这些小东西，柔软的、脆弱的、鲜嫩的小鸟——麻雀，我相信。我亲自捉来了这些，拔掉它们引以为傲的毛发与利爪，一点儿炭火和盐，砰——那滋味可真是棒极了，你不想尝一口吗？”  
Dick厌恶Slade现在的表情，丧钟言辞里某些下流的东西让他感到恶心，当Slade用那只沾了一些鸟类尸体碎屑的手指指向Jason时，他的胃像同时被揪了起来。  
他意识到对方在报复，报复几年前发生的一切，丧钟不想了结恩怨，他像一只孤独的、被伤害过的老雄狮，始终匍匐在草丛中，怀着满腔怨毒等待着每一个复仇的时机。在彻底让每一个敌人都发出绝望而痛苦的哀嚎之前，他是不会咬断对方的喉咙的，又或者他永远都不情愿咬断对方的喉咙，只想怨毒地反复折磨、恐吓那些路过的仇人。  
“家庭周末听起来真是个不错的主意，曾经你和我都有这么个家庭。”Slade收回了手指，他重新把玩着那个小小的遥控器，而后又将他的左右食指和拇指圈了起来，并用右手食指做了个下流的动作，“为什么不让我看看你能有多爱你的家人呢？就像你曾经对一个无辜的男孩所做的那样，被你用那些下流的把戏欺骗、诱拐走的男孩，为什么不在一个父亲面前再上演一遍，好让我怀念一下他仿佛还在的时光呢？”  
恶心与恐惧让Dick下意识地抓紧了Jason，他知道自己弄疼男孩了，因为Jason发出了一声诧异的尖叫。  
“什么？他想要什么？”Jason惊恐地看着Dick，他一点儿也不明白Dick与丧钟之间发生过什么，这让他看起来几乎是纯洁无垢的。  
Dick伸出右手，缓慢地抚摸男孩的头顶以期望这会让他好过一些，但他明白接下来即将要发生的一切是这样微不足道的抚慰完全无法弥补的。  
他依旧抬起头维持着与丧钟的对视，在心中祈祷着微小的奇迹，时间一分一秒的流逝，但奇迹并没有发生。丧钟脸上的微笑在扩大，直到年长者将手伸向了那个小小的按钮，Dick才痛苦地低下头。  
“不管发生什么，Jason，”Dick痛苦地呼吸着，他感到空气仿佛尖刺一般缓慢地折磨着他的鼻腔和呼吸道，“我会救你的。”  
“我不明白，”某些东西让Jason本能地后退，但疼痛的右前腿阻止了他的动作，他是个聪明的男孩，一直都是，“我告诉你，Dick。我的身体里什么也没有，我没有让他——”  
他的声音戛然而止，Dick能看到男孩的瞳孔因为惊恐而放大，或许那其中还有厌恶，但Dick躲开了他的视线，他伸出右手捏住了男孩的下颚，用Jason完全来不及反应的速度亲了上去。  
那不是饱含爱意的、情侣之间的亲吻，只是单纯下流的挑逗意味的吻，他用上了自己已知的全部技巧，吸吮男孩的嘴唇、舌尖，绞缠后退出，继续下一轮的掠夺。  
Jason从没有经历过这些，他十分确定这一点，因为男孩的身体僵硬得像块石头，不管多么技巧性的挑逗都没法让他的身体融化，Jason没有准备好接受这个，一点也不。  
男孩没有任由他为所欲为，他做过一些徒劳的挣扎，试图用双手推开Dick，拼命挣扎以试图逃离Dick的钳固，当一切尝试都失败之后，他像发疯一样向Dick的舌头咬了下去。  
Dick及时躲开了，男孩的牙齿磕上了自己的下唇，锐利的犬齿刺破了干裂的嘴唇，鲜血迅速地涌了出来。但Jason一点儿也不在意，他只是疯狂地、在Dick的禁锢允许的范围里拉开了与Dick的距离，而后抬起手，恶狠狠地给了Dick的下颚一拳。  
那有点儿疼，但Dick没有松手，他加大了力道捏开了男孩的嘴唇，左手将男孩拉近试图重新禁锢在自己的怀抱里，Jason发出了仿佛鸟儿垂死一般的尖叫。  
“放开我——你这个变态！Dick！混球！你疯了——你的脑子一定是出了什么问题——”  
他拧转着身体，又踢又打，试图背朝Dick逃离这个几分钟前还令他无比安心的怀抱，已经停止渗出血液的伤口因为剧烈的动作又继续被撕裂，新的血液涌了出来，将罗宾2.0的右腿染成一片暗红色。  
但Dick抓住了他的胳膊，Jason的右腿拖累了他，他在能拉开距离之前就被强硬地重新拽了回来，Dick没有再急着去亲吻，他从后面抱住了男孩，闭上眼睛用鼻尖温柔地蹭着男孩的侧颈，用他所能想象得到的、最低沉温柔的音色安慰：“嘘——我保证这不会太久的，我不会弄疼你的Jason。你只需要闭上眼睛，当做一场都是一个噩梦，睁开眼睛时我们就会在家里了，这些只有我们知道——不，我们也什么都不知道，什么都不会发生过。”  
“不……Dick，别这样对我，你说过会救我的，也说过会帮助我的。”Jason的声音仿佛一瞬间被击碎了，他听起来是如此的绝望而脆弱，像任何一个他这年纪的男孩一样需要小心呵护，那揉碎了Dick的心。有一瞬间他希望炸弹立刻被引爆，自己可以怀抱着男孩与他一同死去——他已经准备好了去死了，但Jason脖子上强烈跳动的、紧贴着他嘴唇的脉搏让他彻底放弃了这个想法。  
他抱紧了男孩，不容反抗地继续亲吻Jason裸露的脖子和耳垂，并感到男孩的喉结在Jason发出绝望喊叫时像落网的蝴蝶一般颤动。  
他努力说服自己不去在意那些并腾出右手向下摸索，知道那儿有一个活动的、可拆卸的暗层。Dick痛恨自己对打开那个有多熟悉，因为几秒钟之内他就握住了男孩柔软的阴茎，试探地揉捏了一下。  
Jason发出了一声窒息般的喊叫，他不再哀求，转而开始怒吼和咒骂。握紧了拳头，男孩以近距离所能聚集的全部力气用手肘向Dick的胸腔砸了过去，那很危险，Dick不得不停下全部的动作去抵御，他钳制住了Jason的双臂并将它们拧了过来，Jason为此发出一连串的高声咒骂。  
“我很抱歉，”Dick低声咕哝，他意识到男孩的手腕上还有Slade留下的绳索，现在他仿佛觉得这一切都是已经设计好的，这个认知让他恶心。他的手指嵌入了绳索的结里，有一瞬间他想不顾一切地把这些都扯下来，带Jason离开这个见鬼的房间。  
他的犹豫给了Jason希望，男孩拼命地拧转身体并挣扎着，期待、祈求地看着Dick，Dick注意到他的眼角因浸泡了泪水而红肿，奇异地、衬托得他绿色的瞳孔美得惊人，像初开的英国玫瑰、轻轻一揉就会被碾碎。这让Dick几乎要放弃这一切了，他松开了手指——  
嘎吱，嘎吱。  
丧钟咀嚼的声音又在响起，Dick感到自己的大脑仿佛也被那对残酷的牙齿给咬住了，每一声都是在碾磨他的大脑，他的思考能力全都变成了浆糊。  
不，他不能让Jason去死，他没法儿做到这一点，他不想历史重演。在他的继任者、家人之外，他从没能说出口Jason对他还意味着别的什么。汗水模糊了他的视线，他逐渐看不清Jason的眼睛了，那让一切好受了很多，他重新握紧了男孩的手腕，强硬地将它们捆在了一起。  
Jason发出了一声带着哭腔的怒吼，他试图用身体向后撞，但Dick躲开了，他趁机将男孩的双腿分开拦腰抱了起来。支起右腿，Dick迫使Jason坐在自己的膝盖上，并用大腿前侧摩擦着男孩赤裸的臀部。男孩的扭动只让粗糙的牛仔布料反复摩擦过穴口、会阴，并持续顶撞在男孩下垂的囊带上，带来极大的刺激，现在他的阴茎逐渐变得没那么柔软了，这让男孩大声抽泣了起来。  
“Dick，你是个混球——混球！你们都是变态——疯子，你们都疯了——”  
“我很抱歉，Jason。”Dick感到汗水模糊了眼睛，他透过模糊的视线余光看到角落里的红色钢管货架，中间的一层有一张破败的木板，那称不上一张舒服的床，但好过满是玻璃渣的、崎岖不平的地面，他犹豫了，但这是在他再度听到了那让他无法忍受的、锯齿一般磨牙的声音之前。  
他抱起Jason，在男孩疯狂的挣扎中向那儿走去，当他按住男孩的脑袋强迫他将上半身躺平在那层简陋的木板上时，Jason突然停下了挣扎，他用仅余的、可以活动的手紧紧拉住Dick的衣袖，然后Dick听到了从未有过的、来自Jason脆弱至极的抽泣声。  
“求你——Dick，求你，这是我的第一次——我甚至没有跟任何女孩——求你——我宁愿去死——就让我死掉吧，我做了错误的决定，求你，让我自个儿承担后果吧。我不要你救我了，你不用救我，我并不值得你拯救。我太蠢、太自大了——”  
他持续不断地哀求、自我贬低着，谦卑地低头，温顺得像一个羔羊，他几乎不像是Jason Todd了，Dick强迫自己只看着男孩裸露的下身，试图让自己想象这是一场情侣之间的、温柔的性爱。  
他温柔地抚摸Jason狭窄的胯部，从那儿延伸到大腿内侧，并用指尖扫过男孩腿根处温暖的褶皱，在裸露的、光滑的后穴处轻柔的按压。  
Jason发出柔软的呻吟，他没有反抗，似乎这能讨好眼前的兄长以让他放弃这个打算，dick重新握住了他的阴茎，开始用更加强硬的力度揉搓，男孩没有撒谎，他的确没有太多的经验，一些下流的拉扯、突然的力度改变，都迅速地让男孩硬了起来。Jason没有因此而哀求，他只是温顺地蠕动，发出低声而意义不明的咕哝和啜泣，似乎希冀这一切能够尽快结束。  
但Dick没有，他需要时间，或许一点儿时间足够让泰坦成员定位到他，他开始后悔将Rachel排除在外了，如果她在——如果他尝试求助过她——如果他没有毁掉与泰坦成员的通讯器——  
天哪，他才是那个自大的混球，他居然真的认为自己的性命对Slade而言能够交换Jason的，现在看看他把俩人都拖到了一个什么境地里去呢。  
他确保自己的动作缓慢而轻柔，在男孩压抑不住的时候迅速地握住男孩阴茎的顶端阻止他的释放，这很恶劣，Jason会因此而产生短暂而无法压抑的抽泣声，这让Dick觉得抱歉极了，他弯下腰温柔地抚摸着Jason的肩膀和上臂，而后轻柔地在Jason背部落下安慰性的亲吻，这从男孩的身体里逼迫出一些像柔软的新生猫儿般虚弱的呻吟，而后是一声压抑的、绝望的尖叫，Dick抵在货架上的膝盖感到一阵暖流，温暖而黏稠的液体濡湿了Dick牛仔裤的布料。  
Jason的身体剧烈地颤抖了起来，他在允许的范围里弓起背部，将额头抵在粗糙而冰冷的床板上，低声哭泣，Dick紧贴着他，听着他不停的低声咕哝。  
“求你……Dick……求你……”  
Dick将脸埋在男孩的背部，同样为此而落下泪来：“我很抱歉……Jason……我很抱歉……但我不能让你去死——”  
他用手指将男孩溢出的精液涂抹在男孩的后穴入口处，那儿随着Jason剧烈的喘息和抽泣而收缩，当手指划过时会间歇性地、偶尔地将它们吞入一些，Dick几乎是立刻就感觉到里面的高温和干燥紧致，那让他也不受控制地发出低声呻吟。  
哦，天哪——那些曾经的、梦境里的包覆着他的地方。  
Dick痛恨自己在这时候回想起这些，Jason的身体、Jason的嘴唇，他无法否认这些对自己来说是有吸引力的，那糟糕透顶，他曾经因此而拒绝去帮助Jason——天知道那意味着什么，看着Jason，他就像是看着自己曾经的失败，而那些不可言说的欲望只让这一切都变得更糟糕了。  
Slade是个好运气的家伙，在那么多泰坦里头，他独独捡到了这一个。这个可怜的，被Dick伤害过、躲避着的离巢的鸟儿，Dick此时此刻绝对无法放手的、脆弱的罗宾鸟。  
而他的好运无疑是Dick的噩运，当Dick终于将第二根手指塞进Jason的后穴时，男孩已经全然放弃了抵抗，他躺在那儿，用额头抵着货架的木板，除了在手指进入时发出剧烈的喘息之外，安静得像一只已经死去多时的罗宾鸟。  
Dick缓慢地撑起身体，而后解开了自己的腰带，他的阴茎为男孩柔顺展开的身体硬得疼痛不已，但他羞于让Jason了解到这一点——他握住了自己的阴茎，犹豫而缓慢地撸动，他拖得太久，久到他以为自己会在男孩的身体上射出来。  
而后阴冷的脚步声响起，他感到一个令他厌恶、恶心的轮廓从身后逼近，在他弯腰的上方投下阴影，而后一个小小的立方体抵住了他的后背。  
Slade没有用他的枪，或者是长刀，年长者显然明白这一切都都不需要，Dick知道另一头是如何被握在丧钟的手里，也完全可以想象得到丧钟的手指是如何摩挲那个小小的、红色的按钮的。  
“你的持久力令人印象深刻，”年长者不无嘲弄地说，“但我想我有点无聊了。”  
Dick深吸了一口气，他眨了眨眼睛，努力平抑自己的呼吸，他痛恨现在身体里因为Jason温顺而滚烫的身体所产生的快感与征服欲，这让他没法软下来，他缓慢地扶着自己的阴茎抵上了男孩的穴口。  
被小心照料的穴口仍然没有完全合上，Dick成功将阴茎的前端送了进去，但只是那一瞬间，Jason突然像发了疯一般地哭嚎了起来，他拼命拧动着身体，将货架晃得哗啦作响，Dick有一瞬间以为自己会直接被撞飞出去，他不得不握住货架的两端铁架以保持平衡，而遗憾的是Slade仿佛一点也没有为此惊讶，他精准地退后了几步，而后绕到了货架的正面，Dick可以看到他脸上惊讶和嘲弄的表情。  
年长者伸出了一只手，他揪住了Jason的头发，而后用残忍的力道恶狠狠地将男孩的前额砸回了货架上。  
“嘘——做个乖乖的小男孩，让你的哥哥来处理这些事。他会照顾你的，好好儿地照顾你，就像他一直承诺的那样，不是吗？”  
而后他抬起头，向Dick露出了一个阴冷而残酷的微笑。  
“不用谢，Grayson。”  
Dick用右手支撑起身体，他抿紧了下颚，那句话像冰锥刺进他的心脏，让他痛苦得想要呐喊，但丧钟嘲弄地晃了晃左手里的遥控器，他站得很远，即使是在正常的、敏捷的状态下Dick也不敢保证自己可以准确地进攻，更不用提眼下的、糟糕透顶的状态了。  
缓慢地，他重新扶着自己的阴茎，将前端送进了男孩的身体，Jason依旧试图挣扎，但Slade残酷地按住了他的脑袋，这让他再也没办法挣脱即将要贯穿他的、超出一般平均男性尺寸的阴茎。他像是一只即将被解剖的鸟儿，从脑袋到双腿都被固定在这块简陋的解剖版上，只能惊恐地承受着即将到来的可悲命运。  
Dick尝试托住了男孩的膝盖，将他的双腿向外侧打开了一些并挂在自己的前臂上，Jason没有经历过这个，他至少希望男孩能够好受一些。  
但但他第一次向前推进时，Jason依旧发出了恐惧而脆弱的大哭声。  
“不不不不——Dick，不要这样，求你——不要——我喜欢你——打从第一眼见到你时就爱上你——我做的一切都是为了你能瞧见我——我错了——我以后都会乖乖听话，你说什么我都听，求你不要这样对我————”  
Dick的心脏停止了，他停下了动作并痛苦地闭上了眼睛，天哪，他都干了些什么，他没法继续下去了，他松开了男孩的双腿并紧紧攥住了两侧的支架，紧握到指节发白。  
“啊哈，”丧钟吹了一声口哨，“一个多么令人印象深刻的惊喜，Grayson。你被惊讶到了吗？”  
Dick痛苦地紧闭双眼并摇晃着脑袋，试图把丧钟语气里的嘲弄都赶出去，他不想听这个，他不能听这个。  
“你一点儿也不吃惊对不对？Grayson，因为那就是你，对每一个无家可归、单纯、脆弱的男孩发挥着你无可抵挡的魅力，你玩弄他们的身体，操纵他们的灵魂，让他们对你俯首帖耳。”  
Dick感到Slade语气里的怨毒在逐渐积聚，那些控诉像暴雨击打在他毫无遮掩的灵魂上，让他羞愧到无所遁形。  
“……我没有。”他徒劳而虚弱地分辨，带着与Jason同样的抽泣声，不知道是说给谁。  
“你从天而降，假装自己是个英雄——救世主，告诉他们你会拯救他们，然而事实是——”  
Slade松开了Jason的脑袋，但男孩被Dick的阴茎盯在原处，嘶吼与哭泣让他几乎虚脱了，他脆弱地趴在那儿，像一只任人摆弄的罗宾鸟儿，屁股被Dick的阴茎所贯穿，任何一个细微的动作都会为他毫无防护和锻炼过的身体内部带来极致的疼痛。  
Slade再度靠近了Dick的身后，Dick没有利用这个机会，痛苦击倒了他，就像暴风刮倒一棵屹立的大树，他曾经以为他可以为男孩们——为Jason提供荫蔽，但事实是他为男孩们带来的是无法躲避的灾厄。曾经有一个这样的男孩为他付出了生命，而眼前的这一个——  
Jason发出了前所未有的、痛苦到极致的呐喊声，他的身体仿佛被烧红的烙铁贯穿了，丧钟抓住了Dick的肩膀，在他沉浸在自己思绪中的时候强硬地将他向前推了过去，Dick摔倒在Jason的身上，像一棵树木倾颓，他的阴茎被更深地埋入男孩的身体，男孩紧窄甬道带来的瞬间快感让他的眼前一片空白。  
Jason没法移动，Dick压在他身上的重量将他固定在原地，无助地承受着Dick的全部，Dick能感觉到里面逐渐湿润了起来——即使是在这种状态下他也意识到男孩的内侧甬道出血了，他艰难地支撑起身体，试图退出来——但丧钟阻止了他，年长男人抓住了他的脑袋，恶狠狠地将他再度向前推了过去。  
Jason又发出了一声充满了哭腔的尖叫，他没法压抑自己的脆弱了，像任何一个19岁男孩一样，他放声大哭：“不——不——我不能——Dick——退出去——我受不了了——”  
Dick的脑袋砸在Jason旁边的木板上，这让他头晕目眩，他上方的木板被丧钟揭开了，男人更方便地揪住了他的头发，一次又一次将Dick砸向下面的木板，Jason的尖叫声逐渐虚弱了下去，Dick能感到他埋在男孩身体里的阴茎一次比一次进入得更深，过多的液体包裹住了它，男孩的内侧出血太严重了，他挣扎着试图抓住支架以让自己摆脱这个境地，但丧钟的力道一次比一次更加残暴。  
Dick感到太阳穴和前侧疼到已经失去了知觉，晕眩和恶心让他怀疑自己可能有轻微的脑震荡，但这一切都没能阻止他意识到自己的阴茎被迫一次又一次地挺入Jason的后穴中，Jason的身体逐渐瘫软了下去，过度的疼痛超过了男孩所能承受的极限，他可能在这样极致的折磨中已经昏了过去。  
“停下——”Dick绝望地嘶吼，他松开货架，抓住了自己脑袋上的手，用尽全身的力气试图将那双手的关节折断——但Slade穿了护具，Dick意识到自己已经永远失去了罗宾服——那服装手掌上的握力增强本可以将他从这样的局面里解脱出来，这让他再度感到了无边的悔恨。  
Slade揪着他的头发，又一次恶狠狠地砸了下去，快速而激烈的动作让Dick意识到自己到了临界点，他不再试图对抗丧钟，而是仓促地、绝望地试图从男孩已经被过分使用的身体里退出去。  
丧钟掐灭了他的全部希望，年长者最后一次调整了位置，他松开了Dick的头发，在Dick痛苦的呻吟声里用双手锁住了Dick的肩膀，露出一个残忍而居高临下的狞笑，他将Dick最后一次恶狠狠地向下砸了过去。  
脆弱的木板在巨大的撞击下碎裂，Dick只来得及最后一次拥抱住男孩的身体以避免失去意识的Jason撞击到地面，进入到Jason身体最深处的阴茎抽搐着、将白色的、浓稠的液体射进了男孩身体深处。  
他的视线变成了一片空白，只知道自己抱着失去意识的男孩摔倒在地上，被砸碎的货架砸在他的肩背上，带来麻木的、几乎无法感知的疼痛。  
Slade的声音从很遥远的地方传来。  
“——事实上，你不过是一个骗子罢了，Grayson。而一个骗子的问题就在于，他永远不知道什么时候停下，而其他人必须得为此付出代价。”  
Dick痛苦地抱紧了Jason，他将阴茎抽了出来，在模糊的视线里看到那上面沾满了红白相间的液体，这让他发出了绝望的、痛苦至极的哭喊声。


End file.
